I Never Really Knew Her
by woollycow
Summary: Michael notices this girl. But he notices her for the first time, while his friends claim that she had been studying in the same school as them since the start of the year. But Michael knew better than to believe them.


"Who's that girl?" Michael asked, nudging his best friend, John, in the ribs.

"Whoa, dude! She's been here since the start of the year!" John gave him a look and hesitated before replying.

No way, Michael would have known if she had been here before. He kept looking over to where the mystery girl was sitting. Now, he was definitely sure that she was a new girl. During lunch, he saw her again. She was sitting by the corner picking her food. Whatever she did, she has never looked up before. And he was sure that this girl was probably ugly.

Michael decided to ask one of his friends' girlfriends, "Hey, Dannie. That girl over there—" he pointed "—who is she?"

Dannie looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Are you being serious, Michael?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," he muttered, and he asked again. "Really, who the hell is she?"

"Michael, she was supposed to be your girlfriend but you dumped her almost week ago," she scoffed. "I really liked her, you know!"

_My girlfriend?_ Michael thought. No way! He only saw her today! But, he really could not remember where he was last week. It was as if someone had blotted his memories. He could remember things that happened the week before last week. But he just could not remember the things that happened last week.

Michael was one of the most popular boys in school. Girls swooned and were heads over heels for him. And he would have known if he dated any one of them. Most girls though, would wear skimpily just to attract his attention. To be honest, he never really liked this kind of girls. As much as he wants to think of that girl as just any other girls, he was drawn towards her.

She wore a black shirt with jeans that complimented her figure, so simple yet attractive. She had her black hair tied up into a ponytail, so casual yet so sweet looking. She was staring at her food, playing with it.

Michael could not take it anymore, so he decides to take the first step. When he left the table to walk towards that girl, he felt his friends tense, as if they spotted a predator. Their girlfriends scoffed and grumbled, unhappy with his supposed action last week. Girls around their tables looked up, hoping that Michael was actually walking towards them.

"Hello," Michael said as he sat opposite the girl.

She looked up, and Michael was captivated. She had grey eyes that stood out. He knew she could not have been wearing any make up, but she had a beautiful face fit for a model. She was beautiful.

"Hello," she gave a small smile.

Finding his voice, Michael said, "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"You really don't know who I am?" She sounded amused and shocked at the same time.

"My friends think you were my ex, but I don't even know your name." Michael replied, afraid he would come off as a jerk.

"I guess I didn't do a good job, then," she mumbled.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, I'm Athena."

"Michael," he smiled. "So, will you explain to me how my friends think we were together?"

"Um, it's difficult to explain…" She rubbed her neck.

"Hmmm, then let's start with something simple. You're new, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, indeed I am." Athena answered.

_I knew it!_ Michael thought. He would have sworn he recognized her if she had been in school since the start of the year! She stood out, how could he be so clueless?

"Okay, so why do people think you've been here since the start of the year?" He asked.

"I did something to them," she admitted.

Michael was supposed to be afraid but he was only curious. She could have been a dangerous person, yet he wanted to know her more. He wanted her to like him. And he had never wanted to impress any girl before.

"Like what?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was in fact intimidated.

"In your terms, it would be that I brainwashed them."

He knew it was impossible, but he realised he knew she was speaking the truth. He believed her. And he wanted to know why he did it.

"Why?"

"Because," and the bell rang. She looked so relieved and thankful, "Have to go!"

But Michael went after her. He caught up with her easily, "Because?" He urged her on.

She sighed, "Because I love you but my interest in you will probably get you killed."

"Why?" He was perplexed. _Why would she get me killed if she loves me?_ He thought. "I like you too, but why would you get me killed?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm a goddess, Michael. What you humans call mythology, the Greek gods are real. My enemies would know my weakness, which will be you, if they ever find out. They were search for you, and they will tear you from limb to limb. I have to make everyone think I'm a student here since day one. I have to make everyone think we have nothing going on, because I am sure some people—" she glanced around "—here are my enemies. They must be here to keep an eye on me. To pounce when I least expected it."

Just then, the fluorescent lights that lit the hallway exploded. Girls screamed. Suddenly, a door banged open. A figure appeared and seemed to stare straight at Athena and Michael.

"I told you," Athena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Michael asked, surprised his voice was firm and steady even though he was scared.

"We run, love," she laughed sweetly, as if this was a normal thing for her.

Michael knew she was dangerous. But he was drawn towards her. He was starting to develop feelings for this goddess. He had a choice, to run away from her, or to run away WITH her. At that moment, he knew his choice. He ran, but not before holding Athena's hand in his.


End file.
